Revenge of the Hench
by ThunderD
Summary: The Perfect Wammo's experience in Heroes' Ascent.


_**Disclaimer**: 'GuildWars' is a MMORPG, belongs to NCSoft and They do have profit, I don't._

_**Author's Note**: It's my first GuildWars fanfic, I find it hard to write about the game – yes, hard. So many characters, so many stories… hard to choose a topic :D _

_Also English is not my native language, so sorry for mistakes in advance and I'll appreciate telling me where you found them. _

_**Recent fanfic update! **Due to the release of Nightfall, the 'Introduction' story became outdated and I decided to remove it totally. The 'Revenge of the hench' story had some minor edits. Although it's now a bit outdated too, but I decided to keep it as is for history._

_**In this story all names and characters are fictional. Any resemblance to the real people, living or dead, or game characters, playable or deleted, is pure coincidence.**_

**REVENGE OF THE HENCH**

The Perfect Wammo was bored. He has just finished the Prophesies campaign, but was too tired to start Factions having played for 18 hours in a row.

Suddenly he remembered that there was something called 'PvP' where you can face other players in quick battles. He immediately jumped to the Battle Isles and entered the Random Arena battle. After a winning streak of 10 games he was proud of himself and cherished a dream to win the Hall of Heroes after some small practice. So he went to Hero's Ascent.

After looking for team for the next hour he was outraged and started clicking on everyone present in the area to start his own team.

'Dwayna bless you!' – He thought while the team actually started to form. His invitation was accepted by some Super Hot Ele chick, a Cool Ranger and a rather bewildered Iway Warrior who was quite desperate to find a team.

'Balanced team! Needs monks!' – cried out the Cool Ranger who was actually the only one who knew what was going on.

Immediately there were requests from one Necromancer and two Warriors.

'Accept?' – asked The Perfect Wammo.

'No, we need monks!' – shrieked the Elementalist.

Finally an Ultra Pro Healer Monk popped out, soon followed by Another Super Healer Monk.

'Yay! We have monks!' – somebody said.

'Gogogogogoooogggooogooo!'

'Gooooo!'

'Staaaartttttt!'

The team chat went crazy and The Perfect Wammo pressed 'start battle' without thinking.

The first round – the Zaishen – was pretty easy. They actually got the Morale boost 4 although no-one followed calls (and there hardly were any) and were quite happy. Well, not everyone… the Ultra Pro Healer Monk called everyone noobs and emote a bambi.

The next mission was Underworld.

And The Perfect Wammo's team was facing a rank #0 guild.

'OMG A GUILD!' – the team panicked.

'Hold on, they're rank #0! They are noobs!' – said the Cool Ranger. – 'And we have two Pro Monks'

'Aren't we?' – said the r3+ Monk and left the game.

'-!', said Another Super Healer Monk.

'- - - -!' - The Perfect Wammo agreed.

And the battle started.

The team, slightly demoralized by Monk's leaving, rushed forward and saw… the entire team of Henchmen, guided by two human players.

'You know.. others left' – said one of their opponents apologetically. – 'So go easy on us, please!' – the other one begged.

'Haha! Free fame!' – answered the slightly bewildered Iway Warrior that still couldn't realize why other teammates are not all rangers and the other Warrior doesn't have a pet, thinking it was a modded iway build he never encountered.

'Go for the human players!' – ordered The Cool Ranger and put Favorable Winds nearby.

The Warriors ran into the middle of the opposing team swinging the blades at everyone they saw. They managed to kill the Archer Henchman while suddenly The Perfect Wammo found himself stabbed by couple of Fighter Henchmen under the Firestorm spell.

'Monk, why are you not healing!' – he asked bitterly.

But the Monk didn't answer, he was being chased by the two human players.

Super Hot Ele had a duel with a Mage Henchman and was not sure she'd win as the latter had solid backup – a Healer Henchman that hid himself by a wall and managed to evade the arrows of The Cool Ranger, showing the example of a good kiting technique.

'Res?' – The Corpse of Perfect Wammo asked. But again he was ignored. Or…

'Monks don't have res!' – he heard after some time when the chased monk stomped upon his dead body followed by human players.

The previously dead Archer Henchman was now successfully finishing the Ele, although she managed to kill Mage Henchman.

The Iway Warrior was chasing one of the Healer Henchmen while suddenly got disconnected. Or left. Who knows…

The poor Super Healer Monk was overrun by a bunch of henchmen popping out of nowhere.

'Huh… I never thought Henchmen were so sneaky… That must be the latest update!' – thought The Cool Ranger.

The Perfect Wammo's team struggled as much as they could, they killed one of the human players who left a moment after, but… The last of the team fell under the fierce assault of two Fighter Henchmen.

'We are hopeless' – said The Cool Ranger in a team chat and stared at the henchway team with hatred.

Suddenly the Fighter Henchman said 'LOL Pwnd by Henchmen!'

'Haha!' –the Healer Henchmen laughed.

'Geez, the henchmen in HA also SPEAK! In the battlefield! OMG what an update! It's so creepy!' – thought the last human player.

'You know, Fighter Henchman, that should be a nice title for our guild' – suddenly a Mage Henchman said.

'Oh no! What a bug!'

The last human player left right before the next mission started.

The Healer Henchman grinned and emote a tiger. – 'Do not underestimate the Henchmen!'

_O M G Pwnd By Henchmen ( Haha ) has won the battle for the Hall of Heroes and keeps the favor of the gods for itself._


End file.
